Lieutenant Novak Earns His Wings
by Larkafree
Summary: AU. Winchester and Novak's luck runs out when their Super Hornet gets shot down in enemy territory. Some truths come to light as they await rescue. Destiel. Smut!


**Ok the picture is inaccurate for his ranking, but it did inspire the fic initially. This is a fic I have been meaning to finish for weeks, but didn't. My muse is kinda an injured bird... I send out my thanks to the awesome _Keefer_ for poking, prodding and in the end shoving my muse off a cliff, forcing him to fly. (Pretty sure my muse is a boy. How else can I write such yummy 'bum sex'?!)**

**This fic was also helped along by NightAngel97, who took my request for Naval Aviator Dean and RIO Castiel and wrote some yummy and inspiring smut.**

Dean Winchester just received a promotion while serving a six-month deployment aboard the U.S.S. Theodore Roosevelt. He was now the Commander of his unit, the Bounty Hunters. He was paired with a new RIO, Castiel Novak. They had never flown together before, but the Captain assured Commander Winchester that Lieutenant Novak was willing and capable of the honour.

They just finished their pre-flight checklist and were prepping for their maiden flight as the new lead team. Their F/A-18F Super Hornet was flying over enemy territory when a boogie came onto their radar. Castiel informed his pilot of the new company.

"Bowlegs, we have company. It looks like a F14 Tomcat on our six, sir." The Radar Intercept Operator speaks into his radio set.

"Geez can't get a break, can we? Eh, Feathers?" Dean turns his head to see the aircraft coming up on their tail.

"Should I prepare the air-to-air missiles?"

"Nah, just knit me a sweater back there…Yes prepare the damn missiles!" Dean shakes his head as he locks his mask in place. He initiates a three G turn to shake the Tomcat from their lock on them. It doesn't work. The aircraft releases open fire on their target, hitting the left engine, disabling it quickly. Dean was an amazing pilot, but there were just some things you can't miracle your way out of and this seemed to be one of them.

"The left engine is out. We have 90 per cent on the right, but are taking heavy fire by a rogue boogie. Tower we need reinforcements." Castiel speaks to their aircrew located back on their carrier.

The team hears their response within moments. "That's a positive on reinforcements. We have Moose and Candyman on their way. Await your wingman in five minutes. Can you hold off for that long, Feathers and Bowlegs?"

"Yes. We will do our best." Dean answers back, as he does a barrel roll as evasive action. "Feathers, I think you best you're your wings on. This is not going to be easy."

"I'm prepared for the fight. Missiles one and two are locked on and awaiting your go ahead."

"Fire the damn things!" Dean is now in full engaged mode.

A minute later the F18's fuel tank is hit on the left side and there is just no saving it.

"Eject dammit Feathers! I'm right behind you just need to get their surprise ready. Base we aren't gunna make it. Tell Moose our location for rescue." Dean switches on the Mk 20 Rockeye II (one helluva bomb!) and sets it.

Castiel pulls his ejector, knocking the cockpit open and triggering his parachute. He prays his pilot has time to follow suit, but can't dwell on it as his chute is not taking heavy munitions fire. He steers his chute away from the jetfighter and tries to land it safely.

Dean watches as his RIO gets away safely, thanking whoever is up there for that and pulls his chute just in time before the Super Hornet plummets into the jungle, exploding.

Dean pulls his parachute in the same direction as his RIO and tries not to land or get caught in a tree.

Castiel lands in a small clearing. He manages to detach from and hide his parachute quickly, remembering they are in enemy territory. The Vietnam jungle is never the best place to be trapped, but being the Commander's RIO will only make it better and more thrilling for the locals, when they discover him that is. He hides just off to the side of the clearing, hoping his pilot's locator beacon is still working, his got damaged while in descent.

Dean has no luck what so ever and gets his chute snagged in a damn tree, of course. He hangs suspended in the air until he can get his trusty field knife out of his boot. He cuts the parachute cords as fast as he can and falls the hundred or so feet to the jungle floor with a loud grunt and rolls, protecting his legs and back from the full impact. He knows his RIO went down not far so quickly stashes his knife back in his boot and starts his search; he knows its suicide to call out to him. Their training tells them to find cover, but not to abandon their crash site unless mandatory.

Night falls before Dean can find Feathers. He settles for the night, hoping the lieutenant isn't hurt or bleeding out somewhere unconscious.

Castiel falls asleep, curled in a ball for warmth. At first light he ventures out of his sleeping spot to find some food or clean water. That's when he encounters his first enemy of the jungle. It's not a human, but a snake, a cobra to be exact. And boy was he not happy to see a human in his territory. He gave little to no warning before uncoiling and defending itself. Castiel got bitten in a rather awkward spot, inner thigh of all places. He dropped to the jungle floor immediately, screaming. And that's how his pilot found him.

Dean runs towards the screaming and finds Castiel on the ground, holding his leg while he screamed.

"Whoa, Feathers, Novak. You gotta stop screaming, dude." Dean drops to his knees to see why his RIO is in agony.

"It bit me, Winchester. Help me!" Castiel tries to lie on his back to show Dean, but can't.

"Son of a Bitch! Where?" Dean looks over the guy's arms and legs and groans when he sees the puncture wounds. "Seriously?" Dean groans even louder when Castiel starts shaking.

They both know how this will end if Dean doesn't stop it. The pilot grits his teeth as he rips the fabric of Castiel's pants, exposing the area. "You better remember this when we're rescued. I want more than a damn beer as payment."

"Shut up and suck, damnit!" Castiel thrashes as the pain shoots up his leg.

Dean rolls his shoulders as he readies himself. He leans down and sucks the venom from the wound, spitting the vile substance from his mouth. As he goes to suck more of the crap from his RIO's leg he notices the tent in his pants. He just can't seem to get a break! He sucks the remainder of the poison from Castiel's thigh, barely noticing the moan from the guy's lips or the fact somehow Dean's hands are gripped on both legs, squeezing slightly.

"Bowlegs… Dean," he lets slip before he knows how it happened. Shit!

Dean pulls his hands away, shocked. He never thought the guy would moan and his name of all things.

"Sorry, my apologies." The RIO is trying to sit up and shuffle away as fast as possible.

Castiel is so embarrassed and ashamed of himself. How is he ever going to explain that? He manages to shuffle into the tall grass, making sure he is hidden from view 'cause it's safer there, away from his pilot.

Not more than two minutes later Dean is entering the tall grass with his first-aid pack in hand.

"Seriously, Feathers, Novak, where the hell did you go? You need to get that bandaged up and cleaned. Don't want your balls to fall off after all." Dean chuckles as he thinks of that and shudders a little. He sighs when he sees Castiel huddled in a ball by a rock, shaking.

"Winchester, stay away. I don't know why I said that, I swear. Just call for help and let's get out of here."

"Relax, Cass. Let me clean and bandage it, than we can discuss your mysterious raging boner," he laughs, but stops when he sees the hurt look on his RIO's face, "or not. Just stop being a child and get over here. That's an order lieutenant."

Cass groans, as a member of the United States of America's Navy he can't defy an order. He's too good of a soldier. He shuffles closer and lets Dean look at his inner thigh; thankfully his body has settled down, no more surprise erection, thank goodness.

"See, what a good soldier you are." Dean beams as he swipes alcohol over the wound, disinfecting it.

"Don't patronize me, Dean."

"Geez, no sense of humor… Bummer." Dean sets to cleaning Cass' cuts and bandages the snakebite wound with gauze. "I was kinda hoping for a more entertaining trip to see the sights, but seems I got the dull, but horny RIO, shoulda asked for Candyman. But we all know Moose doesn't let him fly with anyone but him."

"I'm not horny!" Cass scoffs.

Dean mumbles, "Sure ya aren't. I get lots of guys moaning my name, on a regular basis."

Cass' entire face flushes a shade of pink, even his ears turn.

Dean sets the first-aid kit back in his pack and sets about finding wood for a fire.

Castiel suddenly feels the need to defend his honor. "I have never thought of you in that way. I swear it, Commander."

"Well, shucks, Lieutenant. If we're gunna be all professional and forth coming… I have." Dean turns to walk away when he feels a hand grab his own, pulling him back.

"What did you just say?" Cass tilts his head to the side in a signature look.

They stare for a few tense moments before Dean sighs loudly. "I said I have, I've thought of you a few times and not in a professional manner either…" He trails off uncertainly.

Suddenly Dean is pulled to the ground, Cass pushing Dean on his back. The RIO is climbing over top of him, and leans in for a kiss.

Dean is shocked. It takes a second for his brain to catch up to his body. He is kissing his RIO back instantly. After a few seconds Dean breaks off the kiss when he feels Cass' body tenses. "You alright there, Cass?"

The man on top of him shakes his head, "leg hurts…"

"Well, shit dude. Don't straddle me than." He chuckles as he pushes his lieutenant off his lap. "Instead lie down and let me take care of you." The Commander gets him on his back, making sure that he isn't in too much pain. "Better?"

His RIO nods his head silently, not trusting his voice at this point. Dean has his mouth covering Cass' neck within seconds of getting confirmation that everything was good. "I've dreamt of this for a while. You taste sweeter than I thought." Dean moans as he peppers soft kisses along Cass' neck. He rips the flight suit off his RIO, growling deep in his throat at the sight of the pale flesh.

Cass gasps at the forcefulness of his superior, his body betrays him with a full body shudder. "God willing take me, Winchester." He gasps out before his pants become very tight.

"You talk so dirty, I like it." He trails his hands down the sides of Cass' ribs, making his way to the belt buckle keeping him from his prize. Once the offending belt is stripped and the pants unzipped his hands pull the green fabric off Cass' hips, being careful not to brush the wound too much.

Cass hisses when the air hits his straining cock. "Dean," he pulls Dean in for a passionate kiss, tongues melding, working their way into each other's mouths leisurely. "Fuck me, Winchester. I want you inside me so bad."

Dean gulps, "Uh, Novak, I don't think I can."

Cass' eyes shoot open at those words. "Why?"

"Uh, your wound. It's kinda too close. How do you feel about taking a Commander, just this once?" Dean nuzzles into Cass' neck, sucking gently on his pulse point.

"I think that's against Naval policy, never is the higher ranking officer to submit to his subordinate." Cass smiles as he uses his professional voice.

Dean leans in close and whispers, "Don't tell anyone than. It can be our little secret while being rescued anything can happen, right?" Dean winks as he spits on his hand to spread the fluid across his RIO's straining erection. "We could do with some lube though…"

Castiel closes his eyes, trying to think clearly. It's not easy when you have your boss jerking you off, while he kisses your neck and chest. "Is gun oil, okay?"

Dean shrugs, "have used odder things before. Where is it?"

Castiel points to his pack. Dean pushes his knees off the hard ground and opens Castiel's emergency pack, rummages to find the gun oil. He locates it with a whoop of excitement and returns to his injured RIO's side. He unbuttons and slips his pants and navy issued white boxer-briefs off, leaving them in a small pile by their packs. He straddles the lieutenant's hips, making sure to stay away from the fresh wound on Cass' thigh. He opens the bottle and spreads some of the smooth liquid onto his fingers, spreading it along his fingers before moving his hand behind himself and pushes a single finger at his puckered hole. He makes sure to moan and groan as he works the finger in and out of himself, adding fingers as he goes.

Cass is moaning at the thought of his superior finger fucking himself, preparing to take his throbbing member inside him. "Dean, you are amazing, ya know that?"

Dean's closed eyes flutter open at the question. He quirks a smile and looks down at Cass. "I'm freaken awesome dude. Now either help me or shut up. I'm working here."

"Yes sir!" Cass wraps his fingers around his pilot's cock and begins a slow rhythm as his other hand grasps his own cock, squeezing slightly.

Dean rocks his hips down as he pushes his fingers in more. He smiles and leans down, claiming Cass in a deep and passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance playfully.

The Commander pulls away from the kiss reluctantly. "You better fuck me soon or I'm not gunna last much longer with you jerking me like that, especially when you tongue fuck my mouth like a damn pro."

The RIO nods his head in acknowledgment.

Dean slips his fingers out with a moan and lines his stretched hole to the throbbing erection he feels just behind him. He lifts his ass and sinks down, slowly taking in his RIO's hard cock. "Shit, Novak! You are huge."

"Winchester, you are tighter than a damn pussy!"

Dean's eyes shoot open. "Wow, man. Filthy mouth on you! Don't mention that word again. And yeah I know I'm tight."

Cass nods his understanding. "My apologies sir, won't…"

"Don't call me sir, just fucken move. Now!" Dean moans as he bottoms out, cock resting on Cass' pelvic bone.

Cass pushes his hips up as Dean pushes his ass down. "Easy, Tiger! You're gunna fuck my dick off if you keep slamming down on me like that."

"You're a sex fiend in disguise, I just know it. I love your sweet pillow talk." Dean grunts. They get a good rhythm going, moaning as Dean's prostate is hit and Cass' cock is squeezed tighter each time it happens. "God, you're an angel!" Dean doesn't even realize he said it out loud until he hears the man beneath him chuckling.

"I'm no angel."

"Feathers? What kind of a call sign is that if not to imply you are an angel, from heaven?"

"Brother gave it to me 'cause I wanted to fly so bad when I was a kid. Dreamed of it, being a fighter pilot."

"Well, you're fucking one right now and I not complaining that that dream didn't come true. We'd never have been paired up if ya did."

Dean is the first to orgasm, shooting his load onto Cass' pale chest and abdomen.

Cass pumps his hips up twice more before he screams out, 'Winchester' on his lips. His entire body goes limp once he finishes pumping his release deep inside his Commander and pilot's tight ass.

Dean lift his ass just enough to pull Cass' cock from his fucked out hole and collapses to the side of the lieutenant and RIO. He can feel his ass dripping some of the come down his thigh, but he can't seem to find the energy to care. He just had the best sex in his life and it was with his new partner. This is going to be a great deployment!

* * *

Cass pants, trying to get his heart rate under control. He can't believe he just got his cock pounded by his boss and totally loved it. Maybe the Navy has it's perks. He only joined to keep his mother and brother, Michael happy. If only his older brother could see how far he has risen; Fucking the 'Bounty Hunters'' Commander, spilling his seed in a 'God of the skies' was a very big deal. He sighs as he thinks how this is going to be one hell of a funny story to tell his best friend Balthazar in a Skype chat. He and Balthazar were very close before Castiel joined the Navy. No one knew just how close. He was struggling with his sexuality before he was recruited and the military's 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy certainly didn't simplify the matter.

Luckily the pilot and RIO weren't trapped in enemy territory for too long, just until the next morning and three rounds of sex later. By the time the Commander is debriefed and told to report to the flight deck in the morning at 0800 he is grinning like a Cheshire cat. His brother, Sam knows something is up, but won't mention it. Dean will tell him what's up at the right time and not a moment before he's ready to admit he bonded with (and screwed) his RIO.

Castiel tells his best friend the next day. And not once does Balthazar laugh or make a joke. He waits until after he gets off the webcam with his friend to tell Castiel's mother that he finally got laid.

Their captain does wonder why both men have put in for a change of call signs though. Lieutenant Novak asks for 'Angel' and Commander Winchester wants 'Tiger'. Within a month the names are officially put on their helmets. Both men grin at the sight, knowing it's their little secret way of showing their bond. They are such a solid team not once is their pairing questioned or fucked with.

* * *

After the six month deployment both men go to their respective homes. Dean and Sam visit their uncle Bobby for a few weeks.

Castiel goes home to face his best friend. His mother is beaming to see her baby boy dressed in his navy dress whites. She doesn't say it outright, but implies she knows. She asks to meet Castiel's navy friends.

Dean agrees to meet his boyfriend's family under the pretense of friends. Everyone smiles and plays nicely until Michael asks what everyone is tip toeing around.

"Castiel, have you gotten your wings?"

Dean chokes on his pasta. Cass' face turns a deep red as Balthazar stomps on Michael's foot.

"Come on, it's an honest question. I hear you lost your flight virginity. Banged yourself a pilot. Isn't that right, Commander Winchester or should we call you Pilot Dean?" now Michael looks like he got the damn canary.

Castiel looks down at this plate of pasta and mumbles.

"What's that Castiel? Didn't catch it that first time." Michael cups his ear.

"I said more than once."

Dean's hand moves under the table to rest on Castiel's thigh, tenderly. Castiel takes a deep breath and pulls Dean's hand out from under the table and intertwines their fingers. "He is my pilot. Is that a problem Michael? 'Cause if it is I can leave right now and take my Pilot, Dean with me."

"No problem Castiel, just wanted you to acknowledge it to more than yourself and him. It's no way to live your life, kid."

* * *

Even after the Teddy Roosevelt is ready to be re-deployed neither Dean nor Castiel make an effort to tell anyone aboard their aircraft carrier about their friendship. The don't ask, don't tell is still in full swing, but it's also against military policy for shipmates to date and married couples aren't allowed to serve on the same ship. So no one will ever know what happened in the Vietnam jungle or what currently happens in the Commander's personal quarters on a nearly nightly basis.

* * *

**And that is my attempt at a Naval Aviator and RIO story.**


End file.
